mel_and_limas_ff_sfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zeitskala Game of Thrones
Zeitskala von "A song of ice and Fire" Die aufgeführte Zeitskala gehört zu der Serie "Game of Thrones" und dient als Orientierung. Desweiteren werden die Elemente aus "A song of war and ember" zu finden sein, welche unterstrichen sein werden. (Anmerkung: Es ist zu beachten, dass die Bewohner des Kontinenten Barbaros aus der FF eine andere Zeitlinie haben, die dazu gehörige Skala ist noch in Bearbeitung.) Die Bücher zu "A song of ice and fire" sind zu der Serie "Game of Thrones" ungefähr 2 1/2 Jahre unterschiedlich. Daher werden die Charaktere 2 1/2 Jahre älter sein (nach der Serie). Daher wird auch das Geschehen erst 300 AL spielen, statt 298 Al, wobei der Inhalt nur verschoben wird. Zu beachten ist, dass das Alter der OC´s nach dem 298 Al stand gehalten wird, sie werden nicht älter gemacht, da es sonst zu Problemen kommt. *Die Geburtsjahre von Robb Stark und Jon Schnee sind etwas ungenau, nach der Liste von welcher diese Skala entnommen wurde, wären beide 283 Al geboren und daher 15 Jahre alt. Aber nach den Büchern ist Robb 14 Jahre alt (also 284 Al) und Jon 13 Jahre alt (also 285 Al) Um keine ganz zu große Verwirrung zu haben, bleiben beide bei dem ersten Datum und sind 15, wenn auch Robb am Anfang des Jahres geboren wurde und Jon am Ende) Das heißt sie sind mit den verschobenen Jahren beide 17 Jahre alt und bleiben das auch erst einmal Diese Skala ist immer in Bearbeitung!!! 155 AL (Years after Aegon´s Landing) *Der letzte Drache stirbt ''255 AL'' *''Imoria Nigrassia wird geboren'' 261 AL *Brandon Stark wird geboren ''262 AL'' *''Integra Madara wird geboren'' 263 AL *Eddard Stark wird geboren *Robert Baratheon wird geboren 264 AL *Catelyn Tully wird geboren 266 AL *Cersei und Jamie Lannister werden geboren (Zwillinge) *Gregor Clegan wird geboren 267 AL *Lyanna Stark wird geboren ''270 AL'' *''Paladin Madara wird geboren'' 271 AL *Sandor Clegan wird geboren *Eddard Stark wird nach Eyrie geschickt um von Jon Arryn gelehrt zu werden ''272 AL'' *''Imoria Nigrassia, die Erste ihres Namens wird als erste weibliche Herrscherin gekrönt'' *''Die Verlobung zwischen Imoria Nigrassia und Alcide Draken wird gelöst'' *''Terra Nigrassia wird schwanger; sie verliert ihr Kind sieben Wochen nach Imorias Krönung'' *''Serverus Madara stellt seine Tochter Integra als Leibeigene in die Dienste der Herrin Imoria, damit sie in Sicherheit zur Schwarzen-Priesterin ausgebildet werden kann'' ''273 AL'' *''Imoria Nigrassia verleugnet ihre Eltern, nachdem sie den Grund der Todgeburt erfährt'' 274 AL *Tyrion Lannister wird geboren 275 AL *Viserys Targaryen wird geboren ''276 AL'' *''Imoria Nigrassia fängt an Integra Madara mehr zu vertrauen'' 278 AL *Gregor Clegan verbrennt seinem Bruder Sandor das Gesicht ''280 AL'' *''Integra Madara schließt ihre Ausbildung zur Schwarzen-Priesterin ab'' *''Integra Madara schwört Imoria Nigrassia ewige Treue mit Leib und Seele'' 281 AL *Brandon Stark wird in Königsmund gefangen genommen *Rickard Stark wird mit anderen Vätern nach Königsmund gerufen, um dort auf Geheiß des Königs ("Mad-King") Aerys II. (Targaryen) mit ihren Söhnen umgebracht zu werden *Brandon Stark wird erwürgt, sein Vater Rickard Stark bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt *Lyanna Stark verschwindet mit Rhaegar Targaryen (Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark glauben, er hätte Lyanna entführt) 282 AL *Robert´s Rebellion (Robert Baratheon) beginnt *Eddard Stark und Robert Baratheon erheben ihre Banner gegenüber den Targaryen *''Sapienta Madara wird geboren'' *''Imoria Nigrassia reist auf die Insel der Gnade, sie wählt als Truchsess ihren Vater'' 283 AL *Eddard Stark heiratet Catelyn Tully *Viele Adlige werden bei der Rebellion ermordet *Lyanna Stark stirbt, Eddard findet sie sterbend: Eddard found Lyanna dying in a "bed of blood" and clutching a withered wreath of blue roses (ein welkender Kranz von blauen Rosen) *Robert Baratheon, der Erste seines Namens wird gekrönt *(283/284) Robb Stark wird geboren* *(283/284/285) Jon Schnee (Eddard Starks Bastard) wird geboren* *''Die Zwillinge Kyros & Aurel Nigrassia werden geboren *''Imoria Nigrassia kehrt zurück und nimmt ihre Krone wieder auf. In der Zeit darauf wird klar, dass Imoria zu einer "Weißen-Königin" geworden ist, da sie trotz des ganzen Blutes an ihren Händen rein bleibt'' 284 AL *Die restlichen Targaryen fliehen nach Essos *Daenerys Targaryen wird geboren 286 AL *Joffrey Baratheon (Sohn Robert Baratheons und Cersei Baratheons, Jamie Lannister als biologischer Vater) wird geboren 287 AL *Sansa Stark wird geboren ''288 AL'' *''Parvus wird geboren'' *''Paladin Madara ist alt genug den Lordsitz seines Vaters anzunehmen, aber er wählt seine Schwester Integra als Truchsess'' 289 AL *Arya Stark wird geboren 291 AL *Bran Stark (in Andenken an Brandon Stark) wird geboren *''Ein Krieg zwischen den Madaras und den Lucifels bricht aus, welcher von Imoria Nigrassia unterbunden wird'' *''Imoria Nigrassia verschwindet von Barbaros nach Essos, sie ernennt eine ihrer Gerova-Cousins als Truchsess'' 295 AL *Rickon Stark ( In Andenken an Rickard Stark) wird geboren *''Vaughn Nigrassia wird geboren'' *''Integra Madara macht sich auf die Suche nach Imoria Nigrassia'' 297 AL *Jon Arryn wird vergiftet und stirbt *''Integra Madara erreicht den Kontinenten Westeros'' 298 AL ("Beginn" der Serie +2Jahre)/'''300 AL Beginn von Creatures of Blood '''''Folgendes Geschehen bleibt erhalten: *Die Stark-Kinder nehmen die Schattenwölfe auf: Robb-Grauwind; Jon-Geist; Sansa Lady; Arya-Nymeria; Bran-Sommer; Rickon-Struppel *Daenerys Targaryen heiratet Khal Drogo, sie wird zu einer Khalessi gemacht *Viserys Targaryen wird von Khal Drogo mit Gold übergossen *Eddard Stark wird die rechte Hand des Königs Kategorie: Lima-chan Kategorie: FF´s und PFF`s